What Have I done
by Dyna63
Summary: What if the night Hannah rejected Booth, things had went differently. What if Alcohol had clouded Brennan's judgement and she found herself in Booth's bed. Rated M as a precaution, just incase
1. Chapter 1

She had been called by Hannah and told Booth probably needed a friend and Brennan, ever faithfully, went to find him. He gave her two choices, one to leave and he would get her a new FBI guy or she could stay and drink. She chose to stay with him and just be there if he needed her.

When she had awakened it was still dark, the clock read 4:47am, but it wasn't her clock, it wasn't her room. Then a body rolled against her and a hand wrapped securely around her. She looked down at the hand illuminated by moonlight, a hand she knew so well. _"Oh no, no, no," _she thought as she looked at Booth's hand holding onto her naked midsection.

Carefully she slipped out of his bed and found her clothing where they had been tossed haphazardly on the floor. Quietly she made her way out of his bedroom into the living room. Running her hands through her hair, collecting her purse she left, called a cab and wondered on her way home how she was going to face Booth. "What have I done?"

On the ride up the elevator she tried to piece together the night before. She remembers calling a cab and giving the driver Booth's address, she remembers helping him to his door and from there she just has bits and pieces, his hands touching her body, his kisses, and the fire in the pit of her stomach.

As she entered her apartment she closed the door and secured it, leaning against it shaking her head. She closed her eyes and prayed to the universe she didn't mess up what her and Booth had left of a friendship. She pushed off the door and headed for the shower, she needed a shower.

* * *

><p>Booth woke up and stretched, wishing the instant he did he wouldn't have. His head reminded him of the night before. Proposing to Hannah came flooding back to him and Brennan coming to sit with him while he tried to drink away the pain.<p>

He had a dream about Brennan and what a dream it was. He tried to shake the image from his head, how could he be dreaming about doing those things to her when he had just proposed to Hannah and been turned down, "Alcohol, just blame the alcohol." Booth said as he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the medicine cabinet.

* * *

><p>Work had been slow, no new homicides for her and Booth, which Brennan was silent thankful for, she still did not know how she would face him. Booth had been lost in his own world of pity since Hannah had rejected his proposal and left. He was also thankful for the quiet; he could lock himself in his office and clear up some paperwork that needed to be done.<p>

A month had passed since that night, while Booth and Brennan had spoke on the phone a little, neither pushed to hang out. Booth didn't feel he was good company and Brennan had a new concern, which put her flight mechanism in high alert.

Angela had been keeping an eye on Brennan after she was approached by everyone in the lab at least once about Brennan's uncharacteristic behavior. Angela now stood in the doorway of her friend's office and watched Brennan staring at her far wall not moving for at least 30 minutes that she knew of. Angela cleared her throat, "Bren?"

Brennan turned her head, "Yes Angela, What can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me what is so interesting about that wall that you have been staring at it for the last 30 minutes?"

"Angela I was thinking about this dig that is starting up in Peru in a couple of months."

"You're not going, are you?"

"I am not sure; it seems to be a very good opportunity…"

"Bren, you can't leave now. Booth needs you."

"Booth is fine Angela, we hardly speak, he doesn't need me he needs time."

"Yes … he does need you, even if he doesn't talk to all the time, he needs you here when he does call." Promise me you will not make any decisions until you talk to me about it okay?"

"That is acceptable." Brennan shut her computer off and grabbed her bag and coat.

"You are leaving early?"

"Yes, my work is done and so I thought I would go home and work on my book some."

"O-Okay." Angela stepped aside as Brennan walked past her and headed for the sliding doors. Angela stared after her, Brennan put up very little resistance when Angela made her promise not to make any decisions about Peru without talking to her first. She also left work early saying her work was done. Brennan's work was never done, at least in her eyes.

After Brennan was out of sight Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell gathered around. "Something has happened. You are right she is not acting like herself at all." Angela stated, "She hasn't seen Booth, so I am not sure if he can help or is in any condition to help."

* * *

><p>Brennan arrived home and headed straight to her bathroom with her purchase. She pulled the test out of the bag; opening it she pulled out the instructions and began reading them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how to administer an over the counter pregnancy test, however, she was stalling and she knew she was stalling.<p>

Finally as ready as she was ever going to be she took the test. She sat the small plastic device on her sink and she walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't just stand there and wait and watch, so she paced her bedroom for 3 minutes.

The result she dreaded was the one she had to face; she was pregnant with his child. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. Carrying Seeley Booth's child was not what she dreaded, the way she conceived that child was done at a time when he was weak and vulnerable and angry, very very angry with all women, especially her.

Peru would be a good cover, the dig started in two months, before she would start showing and ended in one year. She couldn't ask Booth for his support, not after what she did. All she could hope for was his forgiveness when she came back with their child.

* * *

><p>As she sat in her office staring at her vacation rental agreement for the house she would be living at during her pregnancy, she didn't hear Angela come up behind her. "Sweetie?"<p>

Brennan startled and quickly closed the window she had been looking at. "Angela, you startled me. What can I do for you?"

Angela glanced at the computer screen and then back to Brennan's face. "You can start by telling what you are up to?"

"I am not up to anything. I was browsing the internet for a vacation rental. It might be nice to get away and take some time to just write my book."

Red Flags, alarms, and red flashing lights were going off in Angela's head. Brennan take a vacation? She was definitely trying to hide something, Angela just had to find out what and before she left. "Sweetie, this is me, you don't go on vacation. What is going on with you, everyone is worried sick and you … well you are not yourself."

"I am not sure what you are talking about." Just as she finished her sentence she took a bite of her sandwich she had sitting on her desk. She froze in the middle of chewing, held up her hand to Angela and bolted from her office.

Angela followed Brennan to the bathroom and stopped just as she pushed the door open. "You're pregnant."

After Brennan emptied her stomach contents, she sat back against the wall. "Angela you are being absurd, I simply ate something that didn't agree with me."

Angela shook her head, "ut uh, you are pregnant. Why are you trying to hide it? Sweetie, that means our kids will be close to the same age and can grow up together." Angela moved over to hug Brennan. "This is why you are going on a vacation, isn't it?"

"Angela, you tend to jump to conclusions about …"

"Not this time I am right, aren't I?" She refused to let Brennan look away from her, "Who's the father?" As she continued to look into Brennan's eyes the smile slowly slid from her face. "Oh my God, it's Booth … isn't it? That is why you are running?" Brennan eyes answered for her, "What did he say?" Brennan just looked into her lap "You have to tell him."

"Angela I can't, I-I … we were drunk and vulnerable, it shouldn't have happened." She swallowed hard, "All I can do now is hope he will forgive me."

"Sweetie, Booth is hurting, but he loves you, deep down inside he loves you. He has a right to know."

"And he will … after."

"Bren …"

"No, you didn't see him that night, you didn't see the anger."

"No I didn't, but I know Booth. He loves you."

"He proposed to Hannah."

"So, he settled because he thought there was no chance with you."

"But I told him I didn't want any regrets."

"And he was probably scared as hell when you said that, scared you would run from him if you saw how much he loves you. Yes, he is probably hurting from the rejection, but he loves you. While you and he have a lot to work out, he would ecstatic about this baby. You need to give him a chance to show you he will be there. Bren, you need to tell him and you need to tell him now."

Brennan turned her red rimmed eyes to her friend and nodded. She got up and splashed some cold water on her face and headed to her office. She picked up her cell phone and pushed the well worn speed dial button.

"Booth"

"Hey"

"Hey Bones, what can I do for you?"

"Can you come over tonight?"

* * *

><p>Brennan was nervous while she stood in the kitchen cook the Mac and cheese he loved so much. She doesn't know why but maybe it would lessen the blow. She had been running it over and over in her head how to tell him, trying to anticipate his reactions from anger to joy and she felt lost and very alone at this particular moment.<p>

The knock on the door brought her back to her senses. She opened the door and all the breath left her body. There he stood in a pair of jeans, a black T shirt that strained against his physique and the brown leather jacket he wore to cover his shoulder holster. "Hey Bones, I brought this." He handed her a bottle of wine as he hesitantly entered the apartment.

It had been months since he had been here he carefully laid his jacket over the back of a chair and took off his shoulder holster. When he turned she was still standing there holding the bottle of wine he handed her. He smiled as he walked towards her, "Hey give me that, I think I still remember where everything is." He took the wine and headed off for the kitchen. "Bones, are you making Mac and cheese." He turned his Booth smile on her and she thought her knees were going to give out on her.

"Yeah, I thought you might enjoy it."

"Whatever you want to tell me must be big if you are cooking me Mac and cheese." He said teasingly. She smiled a nervous smile in return.

He poured them both a glass of wine and handed her a glass. He took a sip, "Okay I'm not big on wine, but this isn't bad. Try some."

She felt her heart stop as stared into the glass, "I can't." She sat the glass down on the counter.

"Sure you can Bones, it is just one sip…" he stopped when he saw her face, she was staring down at her hand resting around the stem of the glass. He gently hooked his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his. He studied her face for a moment as he watched tears well up in her eyes. He sat his glass down and pulled her to him. "Oh Bones, it is okay, everything is going to be okay."

She closed her eyes and held on to him. "I will be here to help you in anyway that I can. Does the father know?" She shook her head against him. "Bones you have to tell him, he has a right to know." She nodded against his chest. Booth stared at the stove that was opposite where they were standing. He felt his heart faltering knowing she was pregnant, hell he had been so wrapped up in self pity, he didn't even know she was dating. "So this guy, the father, is he a good guy." Again she nodded. "Good then I won't have to beat him up." Booth chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Booth continued to hold her running his hands up and down her back. She finally pulled away from him to check the Mac and cheese. The Mac and cheese had passes slightly overcooked and moved onto a blackened state. She sat it on top of her stove and as if the dam suddenly couldn't hold anymore water, the tears erupted from her eyes. Booth was immediately at her side, "Hey, hey, it is okay. I will get us some Thai and we will sit back and you can tell me all about what has been going on in your life … aside … umm .. yeah." He headed to the chair to retrieve his jacket when her voice stopped him.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones."

"Before you go I need to say something and I will understand if you need time and space."

"Bones you know you can tell me anything." She stared at him her eyes pleading for something. He chuckled, "What is Sully back and he is the father?"

"No you are … You are the father." He just stood there staring at her emotions flying across his face so fast she had no idea how he felt. "Booth, say something."

He moved his eyes off her and stared at the floor. He slowly slid his shoulder holster on and picked up his jacket. "I …I need time to think"

"Booth"

He glanced back at her and walked out of her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed this chapter multiple times still not sure if it is going to portray what is floating around in my mind.**

* * *

><p>Booth stopped at a pool joint and sat in the back alone with a glass of bourbon and his thoughts. His angry towards all women renewed. He signaled the bartender for a shot of tequila and another glass of bourbon. His dream came rushing back to him. That was not a dream, that had happened, <em>how the hell did that happen?<em> She knew he was hurting and she took advantage of that hurt. How could she do that?

He downed the shot and pulled out his phone.

"Booth?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"How did you let this happen?"

"Booth, you gave me two choices, to walk away and get a new FBI guy or to stay and drink with you. I stayed and I drank … obviously too much." Both were silent for a long time. "Booth I didn't plan on this happening, I only remember giving the cab driver directions to your place and then helping you up the stairs, after that things are pretty fuzzy."

Anger seeped in "Dammit Bones, how … why … You knew I was hurting, you knew Hannah just …"

"Booth you are not the only one that was hurting that night. I don't expect you to have to do anything, I can have papers drawn up that will protect you."

"Go to hell Bones, I will not walk out on my kid."

"Booth, I didn't mean … Booth, Booth?" she closed her eyes as she realized he hung up on her.

She headed for her bedroom and started to pack her bags. She had done what Angela asked and it had back fired horribly. All she could do now was give him the time and space he desired, she needed some herself.

As the cab driver loaded her bags into the trunk Brennan called Angela. "He is angry."

"Sweetie I am sorry, do you want to come over."

"No, umm actually, I think I could use some space also."

"Bren you promised."

"Ange, I am just going to a friend's cabin in Maine for a while. Dr. Clarke and Dr. Bray can handle anything that comes up."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes Angela, I am fine. I will see you when I get back."

"Take care of yourself."

Brennan sat in her seat on the airplane. Her thoughts were far away as the airplane climbed out of DC. She had wanted to have a child and she wanted that child to be Booths, but not this way. She knew he would do what was right, but she didn't want him doing it out of a sense of duty, she wanted him to do it because he wanted to do it.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks had passed and Booth came into the Jeffersonian with a new case. He headed straight for her office. "Hey G Man" Angela's voice caused him to stop his forward momentum and turn to look at her. "She isn't here."<p>

"Where is she?" his voice was chilly

"She's in Maine."

"Why?"

Angela walked up to him till she was toe to toe with him. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Is she okay?"

"She wanted to run of to Peru to some dig that would last a year. She might still do it. But, what did you expect after you walked out on her?"

"Wait after what she …"

"After what you BOTH did. She was trying to be a friend to you and you were both drunk, you both love each other, and you know. it happened."

"I-I … did Bones tell you …"

"No, I think she is becoming more convinced it doesn't exist, but are you going to deny it?"

Booth lowered his head "I loved her, but she didn't want me and I moved on and now …"

"Did you really move on?" Angela's eyes watched his face.

"We are so different.."

"No you aren't, you are more alike than you know."

"I was pretty rotten to her."

"I know, but don't you think it is time to go get her and bring her home."

"Where is she?" his voice was softer this time.

"That is more like it. All I know is that she is in Maine, but I am sure we can track her cell phone and find out where in Maine she is. Or …" she looks at Booth, "why don't you call her and see if she will tell you."

Booth stared at her not sure if that was a good idea or not, he wasn't sure if she would talk to him or not. "Let me call Charlie and turn this case over to him, so he and Wendell can get out there." He made the call to the bureau and turned over the folder he had to Wendell then returned to Angela's office.

"Stop stalling G-Man, call her."

"What if she won't talk to me?"

"You will think of something."

Booth took a deep breath and pushed her speed dial button. She answered after the third ring "Booth?" her voice was quiet almost timid."

"Hey Bones."

"How are you?"

"I-I … I am doing okay, how are you?" A small smile came across Angela's face as she watched Booth. No matter how he tried to convince himself he had moved on, he hadn't. He might have buried his feelings, but his love for her radiated from him, even if he didn't realize it yet. "Look Bones, we need to talk and Angela told me you left town."

"I will be back in a couple of weeks, we both needed time and space."

"Bones where are you?"

She stared down at the countertop "I don't th-think …"

"Bones, where are you?"

"I am at a friend's cabin …"

"Temperance … where are you?"

"We both need space."

"We need to talk."

"I am not sure if I am ready for this talk." She fought the tears that threatened to fall.

There was a long silence between them "There is so much I need to say to you."

"Go ahead."

"NOT over a phone, Dammit Bones. Where are you?" His voice changed to frustrated and demanding.

"I am sorry Booth, I am not ready to talk and I don't think you are either. We need more time."

"Bones, I'm sorry it is just so frustrating … Bones? … Bones?" he turned and looked at Angela "She hung up on me."

"Guess she was done talking on the phone" Angela said with a sly smile on her face

"You think this is amusing?"

"No, but I think you need to continue this conversation in person so she can't hang up on you." Angela held out a small piece of paper with an address on it. "Go get her and bring her home." Booth stared at the paper for a couple of minutes and then hugged Angela tightly. "Booth, your god child needs oxygen."

Booth pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Ange."

"My pleasure, now what are you waiting for? GO GET HER!"

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later Booth was aboard a plane heading to Portland, Maine. He leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. He had to bring her home, he was still angry, but not at her, not at circumstances. He believed everything happened for a reason and while right now that reason was obscured from view he was sure it was there and they would see it eventually. But their lives were now forever linked through their child.<p>

They barely left the ground and they were landing again. He rented a SUV and got directions to the address Angela gave him. As he drove he ran over and over in his head what he would say and how to say it. He didn't want her to feel like he was only there for the baby. They had meant too much to each other over the years as partners and friends, he didn't want her to doubt his commitment to their friendship either.

As he turned into the drive that led back to the small one bedroom cabin he felt the butterflies racing around his stomach, he had been up against dangerous criminals that didn't make him as nervous or scared as he was right now.

She heard a vehicle pulling up in the drive. She walked to the front window and it took her no time at all to recognize the form in the driver seat. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out onto the small porch, she watched him step out of the rental SUV he had. "Hey" he said as he cross the yard to the porch.

"Booth"

"How are you?"

"I am fine. What are you doing here?"

He stepped up in front of her, "I came to take you home."

"I am not sure if that is such a good idea Booth."

He glanced down at the wore front porch, "Look Bones, I don't know what is going to happen between us. A lot has happened, but our child will link us forever and I am not running from that. Right now all I can promise is to be the best friend and father I can be … The rest we have to wait and see."

Friend and father was all she heard. Well maybe not all she heard, but those words in her mind let her know where she stood with Booth. She was his friend only and he was the father to her child. "Booth you didn't need to come."

"Yeah. I did. You need to come home to your friends or family."

"Booth I am perfectly fine by myself."

"I know you are, but we need you home. Angela is worried about you."

"I call Angela, she knows I am just fine."

"Temperance, knowing you are fine and being able to see you are very different. You know Angela is a very hands on person, she needs to see for herself you are okay whenever she wants." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms the cool mountain air was just a little to cold for comfort. "Come on, let's get you inside." Booth turned her and steered her through the door.

She walked in the kitchen just as the kettle on the stove began to whistle. "I was just getting ready to make some tea, would you like some … or I have some instant coffee."

Booth scrunched his face up, "Instant coffee or tea are those my only choices?" They both froze as the familiarity of that statement struck them.

"Water?" She raised her eyebrows at him

"Water it is." Booth said with a grin.

As they sat and talked they noticed the temperature had begun to drop drastically. Booth went out and got some wood to build a fire. "It smells like snow."

"Isn't it too early for snow?"

"Not in Maine it isn't." He got the fire started and continued to watch it. "Bones if we need anything for the night this might be the time to get it." She made a quick inventory of the kitchen and came back with a list. "Just point me in the right direction for the store."

"Booth, I am going too."

"Bones, it is about to snow and freezing out there and you are …" he motioned at her stomach "you know."

"Booth, I am pregnant not an invalid."

"Fine, get your coat."

* * *

><p>Snow began to fall as they pulled back into the driveway. "Look at that Bones, perfect timing." He was all smiles as he stepped out of the truck. He came around and was reaching for her door as she opened it. One look at him and she couldn't help but smile. Inside she might be crying for what she lost, but at least he was her friend and he wanted to be part of their baby's life. She was thankful for that.<p>

As they settled in for the night, Booth took to the kitchen to cook her up some vegetarian lasagna. She stood in the doorway to the small kitchen and watched him work. They fell into a comfort zone they had always had with each other. She was lost in thought when she felt his hand on her arm "Bones, taste this." She saw the spoon being held near her mouth. She opened her mouth as he slid the spoon in and she watched his mouth mimic hers as she closed it and he slid the spoon out. "Well?"

"That is very good Booth."

"I thought you would like it, a sauce Pops taught me."

"How long will all this take?"

"We have some time."

"I am going to go take a bath and change."

When she returned he had just come in with wood from the outside. "Good thing there is a large wood pile I think we are in for a long night." She looked out the window and watched it snow. Any other time, being snowed in with Booth could send her imagination soaring, however, now it was surreal.

As they sat down for dinner Booth watched her to see if she was enjoying her meal. "Booth this is very good."

"Thank you Bones." He said as he took a bite. He watched her while he formed the next words in his head carefully, "Bones, can we talk about that night?"

She swallowed hard and raised her eyes to his briefly before lowering them to stare at her plate. She pushed the food around for a bit and then in a voice that was barely audible. "Yes."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember helping you home. Then everything goes fuzzy. I remember kissing and your hands on my body, first with clothing, then without. I remember once thinking or maybe I said it, we can't do this and then the thought was gone. I should not have drank so much, I should have known the chemicals being released into my system mixed with alcohol would have impaired my reasoning … I am so sorry Booth."

"Bones … stop."

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing"

"Oh"

He saw the look of hurt in her eyes. "Bones, that isn't what I mean exactly. I woke up from the most erotic dream I have ever had about a woman. And it seemed so real I almost expected you to be next to me. I didn't know until after you told me about the baby that it wasn't a dream."

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say or what to do. "I am just angry, just really angry." He looked up at her and saw her holding her breath, "Not at you, at circumstances."

"Okay."

"I have some things I need to figure out." She just nodded her head and returned her eyes to her plate. He watched her push her food around. "I have some things I need to understand." She continued to push her food around her plate. . "Like how I proposed to a woman, was rejected and a few hours later was in bed with my partner having the most ... mind blowing sex."

"Booth, I always thought that we would be very compatible sexual, so having intercourse would be very satisfying for both of us."

"Bones that is not what I mean and you know it." It came out a little stronger in tone than he expected. "Sorry ... but you can't tell me that was just sex." He leveled his eyes on her daring her to counter him. When she didn't say anything he continued on, "because we. didn't. just have sex." She dropped her eyes and he got up, rounding the table, he turned her towards him and knelt down in front of her, he took her hands in his. He looked at them for a long time before he spoke. "That wasn't just sex. Bones drunk or sober, I felt things I have never felt before. And see, I don't understand how I could have felt those things when my heart was breaking for another woman. I know I loved Hannah, but if I loved her the way I thought I did, then why can't I quit thinking about you and about that night and about how you surrendered to me." The color drained out of her face. "And how I surrendered to you." Her breath caught in her throat and her body started to tremble at the memory.

The lights flickered and went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Booth has some inner dialogue in here so I used Bold and regular italics for that. I hope it doesn't cause confusion**

* * *

><p>"I think there are some candles in the draw next to where the towel holder is."<p>

"Don't move I will go get them." Booth pushed the button on his phone using the little light it produced to guide his way. "Bones, did you ever realize that these damn phones seem a whole like brighter when you don't want them to be?"

She giggled, "I would have to agree with Booth."

"Candle holders"

Brennan got up "I think I saw some in this cabinet …" a chair leg scuffed on the floor when she hit it with her shin.

"Bones, I thought I told you not to move."

"I am fine; I just bumped into the chair."

"You could have fallen."

"Booth … I am fine and I have candle holders."

"Wait, Stop." She turned and could see Booths form slowly moving her direction behind the dim light of his cell.

"Booth, I am capable of making it back to the table."

"Well now it will be just a little easier, OKAY!"

"Fine"

"Now be careful, there is that chair."

"BOOTH!"

"What, I was just looking out for your shins." She rolled her eyes at him. "I saw you roll your eyes.

"You did not."

"But you rolled them didn't you?"

"Can we just get the Candles in the holders and lit?"

"I knew you rolled them."

"How did you assume that from me talking about candles."

"Because you avoided a direct question."

"I did not; I just did not see the point in arguing with you in the dark about something you can't prove."

As they lit the candles he looked at her. "Okay we have some light; you rolled your eyes didn't you."

She turned her attention to the other candle trying not to smirk

"Ah ha, you did roll your eyes. I can tell by that smirk on your face."

"Booth …"

"NO, no, no. You are not getting out of this. I can see it in your eyes."

"You can barely see my eyes."

"I can see enough. You are guilty."

"Fine, I rolled my eyes at you." she said laughing

"I knew it, I was right."

* * *

><p>Booth picked up a Candle and moved across to the small living room. "Booth what are you doing."<p>

"You'll see" He sat the candle down and pulled all the throw pillows off the couch and chairs and then went in the bedroom and came back with all the blankets he could find. He proceeded to make a plush sitting area on the floor in front of the fireplace. He then went out and got more wood to stoke the fire. He walked over to Brennan and held his hand out. "Care to join me on the floor." She smiled and let him lead her over in front of the fire. Then he disappeared in the kitchen returning a minute later with two wine flutes and a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

He sat down next to her and poured her a glass of cider and himself one then leaned back and stared at the fire. "Bones you remember the first day we met?"

"Yes, I was giving a lecture. You came to ask my help on a case."

"Yeah, Did I ever tell you how much seeing you surprised me?"

"Because I wasn't old."

Booth chuckled, "I sure did not expect you. When I walked into the lecture hall and saw you step from behind that podium, I thought for sure I was going to fall over dead right then and there. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"I am quite beautiful. I would have been shocked if you hadn't noticed, but I don't think beauty can kill you just from looking at it."

"And you are modest too Bones."

"I am only stating fact. I am quite … wait you are making fun of me aren't you?"

"Not really, just making a little comment about your modesty."

"But Booth I am not modest … wait, you tricked me."

Booth's smile lit up his face as he tried to contain the laughter. "I did not intentionally try to "trick" you, but it did work out rather nicely didn't it?"

"Why did you bring up when we first met?"

"You remember what I asked you?"

"You asked me if I believed in fate and I said absolutely not."

"I still believe in fate."

"I don't."

"I believe everything happens for a reason. We might not always understand the reason, but I think God" he held up his hand before she could tell him how God was imaginary "sometimes takes the wheel because we tend to take a detour we should not have taken."

"Are you trying to tell me that some imaginary God put us in bed together because we weren't doing it wrong."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"We got drunk and ended up in bed together because we have a physical attraction to each other. It is perfectly natural for us to eventually have sexual intercourse."

"If it is so natural Bones, why did you turn me down that night we left the pool hall when I got drunk to fire you? If all it was between us was sex, why did you turn me down that night?"

"Because we were drunk."

"We were drunk the other night, what is the difference."

She stared down at the blanket she was sitting on. "Because we didn't know each other back then and I didn't like you very much."

"Bullshit Bones. If it was just sex between us, we would have done it then."

"Booth why are you doing this? You just got done telling me you had things to figure out. Why are you doing this?"

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I don't know."

"What do you want me to say? I have apologized, I can't take it back. I can't change it." Her eyes were glassy as she glanced at him and then back down at her hands. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head "I. don't. know."

"I knew telling you was a bad idea."

"Wait, you weren't going to tell me?" He stared at her in disbelief

"Eventually, just not right now, Angela is the one that told me I needed to tell you now and while at the time I agreed with her logic, right now I am not so sure it was correct."

"What were you going to go to Peru and then just come back with a baby? Oh Hi Booth, meet your kid, is that what you were going to do?"

"I was just using Peru as an excuse. How did you know about Peru?"

He looked at her with a look mixed of are you kidding me and anger, "Angela!"

"Oh"

"You knew everything I went through with Rebecca when she was pregnant with Parker and you were still going to keep this from me?"

"I was trying to make this easy on you…"

"Easy on me? By hiding my child from me?"

"Our child."

"Fine, our child. Dammit Bones, do you really trust me that little, you would have went off and had this kid alone."

"Booth I trust you with my life, just … just not" the tears she had been fighting threatened to overtake her. "And by your reaction when I told you and now, I think I made the wrong decision in telling you. She got up and bolted into the bedroom and shut the door.

Booth was at the door in a flash trying the knob. "Bones open this door." He closed his eyes and took a couple of steps back from the door. "Please" When she did open the door she came out with her bags packed. "You are not leaving here."

"Booth I am perfectly capable of driving in the snow."

"No, you are not leaving here; you will not put you life in danger because you are angry at me and think you have to prove a point." She moved towards the door and he stepped in front of her. "Don't Bones. I will sit on you if I have to; you are not leaving here, not in this weather."

"Booth." She tried to step around him

He stepped in front of her; "No" she drew her lips together in a tight thin line and glared at him.

"Not working, you can hate me all you want, but you will hate me in this cabin." She let go of her bags and walked back over and sat on the couch.

He came and sat down beside her, both of them staring into the fire. Booth turned his head and looked over at her. "Truths" she turned and looked at him "For the night" he held out his hand.

She looked at his hand and nodded as she reached up to shake his "Truths"

* * *

><p>The silence between them was deafening. For the first time in all their years together, they both felt extremely awkward.<p>

"Booth?"

"Yeah"

"You remember that night at the museum with the Egyptian princes when we snuck down to look at the display before anyone else."

His voice was soft, "Yeah I remember" a small smile crossed his lips

"We almost kissed that night didn't we?"

"Yeah" he chuckled "If not for the fantastic timing of our team, we would have."

"I wanted to kiss you." She glanced over at him.

His soft brown eyes found hers, "I wanted to kiss you too." They fell silent again, both lost in thoughts. "Hey Bones, remember when you ask Caroline for that favor?"

"Yeah"

"Me too"

"Booth after your coma dream you told me you loved me in that 'atta girl' sort of way."

He looked into his lap. "You looked like you were about to panic and with everything that happened; I honestly didn't know if my feelings were real or if it was just a side affect of the surgery. I wanted them to be real, because that coma dream, our love was what love should be. Then when I said it and the color drained out of your face, I-I just didn't want to scare you so I added the atta girl."

"I understand that logic with the way I was/am." He got up and added another log to the fire. She waited for him to sit down before she started up again. "That night you came after me in the rain when we were investigating Laura Eames death, I still couldn't say the words, but I felt it."

"What happened during that case … to you I mean?"

"When I looked at her picture I saw me, when I heard her voice, I heard my voice. When I saw the helicopter pilot, I saw you. There were so many similarities between her and me and I didn't want to end up like her." Tears started to run down her face. Booth instinctively reached for her and she put up her hand. "No I need to say this first, please."

He sat back and nodded then reached for her hand. He watched as she struggled with what she wanted to say "She made me realize that I wanted more for me and that I needed to let someone in, that someone being you."

"Bones"

"Booth please" She looked at him and then down at their joined hands. "I knew I was too late to be with you and that was a regret I would have to live with, but I could avoid one regret and that was telling you I … I …" she moved her mouth several times but no words came out. "I love you Booth. She dropped her chin towards her chest. "At least that is one less regret." She breathed out.

He stared at her for the longest time. "Bones, I don't …"

"It is okay Booth; I just didn't say what I wanted to say that night. I told you I didn't want any regrets, I was afraid to say I loved you and that was a regret, but now it is not a regret anymore because I said it, even if you can't return the feelings. She smiled a tight pained smile at him. "I think I need some sleep" She squeezed his hand before she got up and headed for the bedroom.

He sat there staring at the fire. The words he had wanted to hear from her for so long, she says now, now when everything is turned upside down. He turned his eyes towards the bedroom door. _"Great, what do I do now. I don't even know how I feel about her anymore."_

"_**Okay Jackass in all honesty why did you decide to ask Hannah to marry you?"**_ _Sweets was wanting to ask Daisy and made some stupid comment that he did not want to be Booth's age and be single. That was like a slap across the face, like I was running out of time. But that wasn't the only reason; Bones had told me she wanted no regrets. Those words struck him to the core and caused something to stir in him, something he had buried in Afghanistan. If he married Hannah he would have to keep it buried. As long as he wasn't married part of him could still belong to Brennan. _

"_**Why didn't you want to belong to Brennan? You loved her, you ached for her, you cried for her, so why didn't you give in to her when she came to you?"** I am not a cheater. I was with Hannah and I loved Hannah. **You could have left Hannah. **You don't just dump someone because someone else had a moment of clarity that could vanish as fast as it showed up. She didn't believe in love, she just got scared and once the smoke settled she would become the scientist again and push me away and I knew I couldn't handle that. So I walked away, so to speak. _

_**So that was the real problem you were afraid of being rejected again? You would rather have settled for a cheap knock off copy of Brennan than to have the real deal, because you were afraid she would get scared and run.** Yeah, I was afraid she would run, even after she had her eyes opened, she still didn't say the words. I was afraid once I gave in to her she would shut down and cut me off. _

_**So why are you angry with her? **__I am not angry with her or with circumstances. I am angry with me for not believing in her when she told me she wanted no regrets. I turned my back on her and she continued to stand by me. Even that night, she was there, her heart ripped to pieces by me, but she was still there to comfort me and … I never stopped loving her. It has always been her._ He bent his head down and started to cry. _I still love her._

_**Well now that you finally figured that out why are you not happier? **What if she doesn't believe me? She has no reason to, I was jerk to her when she told me I was the father and when I got here…"**Well guess you will just have to make her believe you and you can start tomorrow morning, now get some sleep you are going to need all the energy you can muster to win this battle.**_

Booth settled under the covers and drifted off. He doesn't know how long he had been asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Booth, wake up. Booth."

"Hmm. Bones, what is it?" he mumbled

"Cold"

He opened his eyes and looked at her shivering wrapped up in her blanket. "Bones"

"Can I …" She motioned at the spot next to him

"Yeah" he moved the blankets back as she climbed under the covers. He could feel the cold coming off her. "Bones geez, did you go to sleep in the snow?" He got up and added another couple of logs to the fire and then climbed back under the covers. "Come here" She slid her shivering body next to his and he sucked in air as her cold feet found his.

He wrapped the blankets around them tightly and he rubbed his hands up and down her back and the one arm he could reach "Better?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Why did you wait so long?"

"I didn't know if you were angry."

"Oh Bones, I am not angry with you. But, I think we are talked out for the night. Let's just get some sleep." She laid her head against his chest and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan woke up alone, but toasty warm thanks to Booth making sure the fire didn't go out all night. She glanced around and didn't see him and for a moment she was afraid he had left until she heard the scrapping sound coming from outside. She got up and went to the window to find Booth outside shoveling snow. As she watched him she thought about how different their lives could have been if only she would have not rejected him.

Can't change what is done, all she could do was move on and make the best of their friendship. She went into the kitchen, pulled out a cast iron skillet, some eggs and her 'fake bacon, as Booth called it. She then settled in front of the fireplace and poked the logs around until she had a stable surface to set the skillet on. She went and changed clothes as the bacon started to sizzle. She just pulled the eggs out when Booth walked through the door.

As soon as he opened the door the smell of food hit him. "Did the power …" he saw her sitting on her knees in front of the fire place "Guess not" he smiled as he watched her. "You cooked over a fire?"

"I am a woman of many talents Agent Booth."

"I knew that, but I didn't know you know about cooking over a campfire."

"Booth it isn't really that hard, I have seen it done on documentaries before, you just need to pay attention and make sure you don't let the pan get to hot."

He chuckled, "What was this documentary about? Cooking Western Style"

"If you must know it was about a tribe that, even though they didn't use cast iron, they would use large thick leaves to wrap up their Food and stick them in the coals for cooking. They also had pots that were able to withstand the fire for cooking other things in or heating water. Similar principals apply here, just more … modernized."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I am pretty amazing."

"Yes you are."

"How long have you been up?"

"Couple of hours, we got quite a bit of snow last night and I was listening to the radio in the SUV and they are expecting more tonight. Looks like we will be here at least through tonight."

"I hope we get the power back."

"I sort of hope we don't, maybe we can talk more."

"Booth nerves are too raw for us to talk about this, at least right now. I would prefer not to try to enjoy this rather than argue or have one of us with hurt feelings."

"Bones we are going to have to figure out something soon, we are having a baby."

"No Booth, I am having a baby.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Bones this is my kid, I can't just walk away and I don't want to." As Booth looked at her the voice in his head tried to prompt him to say more. _"__**Tell her you love her.**__ Yeah, as if she is going to believe me after everything that has happened."_

"Booth, I told you I would never keep you from your child. I just don't want you to feel obligated to me. I have already talked with Angela and timing should be such that she will be able to be my coach."

The look on Booth face would have been clear to anyone that saw it, accept for Brennan. He looked like someone had drove a stake through the heart. Last night she had told him she loved him and today she drove in that stake. "I don't feel obligated, this is my … our kid. It is my duty to be there…"

"See Booth you even call it duty. I don't want you to feel that way or you will end up resenting me and the child. I never wanted to trap you or make you feel like you had to do something because it is the right thing to do, you did that with Rebecca."

"I missed out on a lot because of the circumstances with Rebecca."

"I always wanted you to be part of this. I was afraid to ask, afraid you might feel it was a 'duty'." When she brought her eyes to his they were mixed with emotions happy, scared, elated, but mostly sad.

"_**Tell her you love her**__. I can't, not right now, it isn't the right time. She will run. __**When exactly will be the right time?**__ I don't know, but I do know that now isn't it, she will bolt if I say it_." "Bones, I want to be there, I don't want to miss anything. I don't know where you and I are going, but I want to be the best father I can to our baby. You believe that don't you."

She studied his face for a bit. Even thought Booth had taught her a lot she wasn't good at reading people. But she trusted him, she had always trusted him and he did come after her, even if he was prodded along by Angela. "Yes, I believe that."

Booth got up and stoked the fire and started to put back on his coat and gloves. "I am going to get some more shoveling down and see if I can get some snow off the roof."

"Aren't you going to eat?" He stopped and nodded, he helped her move the food to the table and they sat in silence and ate their breakfast.

"I really need to get some of that snow off the roof." Booth said as he got up from the table.

"Want some company?" He looked up at her face and her round eyes captured his and he couldn't have said no if he had wanted to, she looked adorable.

"Sure, just dress really warm."

"Booth I am a grown woman I know how to dress for the snow." He gave her a pointed stare that told her that he would be checking anyway.

* * *

><p>Once outside Booth refused to allow her to shovel snow. In frustration she sat down on a pile of snow and then went around to the front yard and made a snow angel, once done with that she turned her sights on making a hole in the snow. Both worked in silence and lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts about what if things were different, what if she had not rejected him? What if they had not left DC all those months ago? What if he took her in his arms and kissed her? Booth shook his head at the thought of kissing her, if he kissed her it could break the icy wall of awkwardness between them or it could send her into the flight mode and he would have to be on watch to make sure she didn't try to walk away in the snow.<p>

When he turned around she was sitting in the hole she made in the snow and her head was leaning back, she wasn't moving. Booth immediately became concerned and started moving towards her swiftly. "Bones? Bones are you okay?" Just as he got to her a snowball disintegrated square in his chest. He stopped, startled for a moment as his mind registered what had just occurred and just as it did another snowball hit its mark in the same place as the last one.

"Oh you are so going to get it." He reached down to scoop up some snow just as another one hit him in the shoulder. "Bones" She laughed and ran around behind her snow mound and started heaving snowballs one after the other at him. "What the hell, is that was you have been doing this whole time, making snowballs?" He ducked his head down and put up his arm to ward off any incoming snowballs and then he went over the top of the mound and grabbed her around the waist just as she took a snowball and smashed it on the back of his head.

He took her to the ground as gently has he could and he gained control of both of her hands at the wrists, the rest of her body was pinned to the ground by his. He looked down into her cold bitten face, her eyes just sparkly against her skin. The sight of her took his breath away. They both shook off the last of their laughter as they stared into each others eyes. Booth pushed up a bit when he realized how close his lips were to her and how much he wanted to kiss her.

Although he had her arms pinned close to her head, in her attempt to free herself she managed to pull her arm straight out to her sides causing Booth's arms to stretch out lower his lips dangerously close to hers. For him to move away from her now he would have to release one or both of her hands. _ "Take the chance, kiss him."_ Her heart was racing and her body was tingling under his weight. She lifted her head in one smooth quick motion and pushed her lips to his.

He froze the instant their lips touched, then almost as fast he couldn't get enough of her. He returned her kiss as he slowly brought his hands up to cradle her head. Without opening his eyes he slowly slid his lips back and forth across hers, she was intoxicating. The feel of her lips, her body under his, her breath on his face, her head in his hands. His body ached and trembled with his desire to have her. He let a low growl escape from his throat and forced himself away from her. His body screamed at him for being ripped away from her.

She was trying to catch her breath when he pulled away from her and she mistook what had just happened. "Oh." She scrambled to her feet. "I am so sorry Booth." I-I didn't mean … I … sorry." She bolted for the house.

"Bones no …" He reached for her and she sidestepped him. "Bones please." She closed the door to the house. "Dammit" He sat down in the snow his elbows on his knees and his head hung down. _"You need to tell her. She kissed you; no one coerced her into doing that she did it because she wanted to. You need to tell her before she shuts down. You saw the look on her face; she thinks you didn't want it."_

Booth walked into the house and without looking up he removed his boots, coat, and gloves. He did notice the electric was back on, there was a warm glow cast by the fire in the living room. It was a sharp contrast to the grayish gloom outside. "Bones where are you?"

"Thought since we had electric I would take a warm bath."

"Yeah" he rubbed his pant legs "Good idea, warm yourself up."

"I will hurry so you can."

"No, you go ahead, I am fine."

Booth walked over and stood by the fire, he had his arm up on the mantle and he had his head resting on his arm. He still loved her; he had figured that out, what he hadn't figured out was if he was ready to take the next step. He had to be sure he was ready, because if he messed it up this time, she would never give him another chance. She would never trust him again.

Being snowed in with her was proving to be challenging. He wanted her physically, there was absolutely no doubt, just the thought of making love to her made his pulse quicken, his breath catch in his throat, and his knees almost buckle. Physical love was the easy part; right now they were having problems with the harder stuff, like communication. Never in all their years had they not been able to talk, about anything. And right now it seemed anything that came out of their mouth was awkward.

"Booth" he had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard her come out of the bedroom.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I … well you seemed to like … I'm sorry" she turned and walked back in the bedroom, Booth right behind her.

"Bones, its not that I didn't like it, because I think it was pretty obvious it affected me."

"I noticed and I know that the reaction was in a purely physical way and I should have known that would happen especially after our talk the other night. I should never have … anyway would you excuse me I-I need to get dressed."

"Um Sure, I'll be …" he motioned to the other room. She nodded and closed the door as he backed out of it. He stood there staring at the door. _"What the hell did she just say? This is what he was thinking about. They talked like bumbling fools anymore when they were around each other."_

* * *

><p>He pulled back on his boots and coat and headed outside, he needed to clear his head. He had no idea where he was going, but a walk would do him some good. He scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen counter and walked out the door. He took a deep breath of the cold air and headed out towards the road. He wanted to get a look at it anyway to see if he could gauge how long they might be snowed in or if he could get the SUV out and get them into town, maybe even home.<p>

Booth returned 45 minutes later, he had decided if he needed to he could get out, however, they were not getting home. He had checked the weather off his cell and found that they was another front moving through that night a third the night after that. They had enough food for several days so there would be no need for them to risk trying to drive anywhere. Booth was almost to the house when Brennan came barreling off the porch and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she held onto him tightly. "Whoa Bones, What is going on?"

It was only when she spoke he could hear that she had been crying. "I had the news on the TV and they had an accident about a mile up the road from here and you were gone and I couldn't find my cell to call you."

"Whoa, Shhh, its okay I am right here." He pulled her tightly against him and rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I know I am acting like a fool, but I can't help it. Angela said hormones would make me behave in ways that were unbecoming. I am assuming this is what she was talking about."

"It's okay, let's get you inside and get settled in for the night." He tucked her under his arm and kissed her forehead as they walked back up onto the porch. Once inside they headed for the kitchen and Booth stopped. "Wow you have been busy while I was out walking." His eyes were glancing over the cut up zucchini, carrots, celery, and onion. "What are you making?"

"Minestrone Soup with Tofu." Booth scrunched up his face at the mention of Tofu. "You need to give it a chance, it will take on the flavor of the soup and you won't be able to tell the difference."

"I am sure I can tell when I have tofu in my mouth." He pops his hands against his stomach, meat and potatoes, that is what built this body."

She rolled her eyes at him, "And you are getting to an age where you need to be more conscious of what you put in your body, you don't need all that fat, when you can get the your protein from plants. And you know Booth, soon your eating will catch up to your middle there." She pointed to his waist.

"Ouch, are you calling me fat?"

"No, I am just pointing out that as we get older, it is hard to maintain our muscle definition."

"Oh so now I am old?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly at her. She sighs heavily and pulls her lips into a tight line. He grins "I am just kidding. I will try your soup and I am sure I will like it even if it does have tofu in it."

As he watched her cook, he decided after dinner he was going to ask her about that kiss. So far they had actually made no headway on what was going on with them. When they tried one usually ran away, her. Tonight he could not let her run away and he had to keep any anger in check that he might have. She needed to be able to speak freely without worrying about his reaction to anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to remain a short story one more chapter for sure, possible 2 left in it. I want to try to finish up when the show starts back up in November, which doesn't give me much time. **

* * *

><p>"Bones, I am going to take a shower while we have hot water, just in case."<p>

"Okay"

She pulled out the pot she was going to make the soup in and she started to cook the carrots, celery and onion in the olive oil to blend the flavors. While she stirred she stared out the window and watched as a few flakes signaled that the snow was returning for the night.

She had always been a strong woman and she was having a difficult time with her behavior as of late. Not the kissing of Booth or telling him she loved him. He needed to know how she felt about him even if he could never love her again. She knew their friendship was something she didn't want to lose and being pregnant was going to test that friendship, she didn't need to do anymore to strain it. That snowball incident was silly teenage girl stuff. And as childish as it was she took a chance to see if … she did it to put them in a position to kiss and it worked like a charm, but it was her that had to take the initiative and it back fired. She could not risk their friendship with a stupid stunt like that again.

Booth stood in the shower with the water cascading over him. He could ask her about the kiss, but he already knew the answer, she had told him. Forcing her to say it again could blow up in his face. He needed to tell her what he had figured out. He had to tell her what he felt. He knew it was taking a risk, much like he had taken a little over a year earlier, but he believed this time the outcome would be different. This time she wouldn't push him away, this time he wouldn't let her. He stared at the wall of the shower "I love you, no, to matter of fact. Bones I love you. Christ Seeley how hard is it to say I love you? This is Bones, you don't just say I love you, there needs to be more." He turned the shower off and reached for a towel.

"Bones, careful you might burn the carrots." She startled enough to knock the wooden spoon out of her hand onto the floor sending a few carrots and onions flying also. "Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you.

"That's fine, you didn't…" she could feel his body behind hers so close as he was looking over her shoulder at what she was doing it caused her to tremble. Her sense of smell was assaulted by his scent mixed with soap, which threatened to cause her to lose what little control she had left.

"Anything I can do?"

"What? Oh, yeah, umm the vegetable broth is in the refrigerator could you get it for me please?"

"Sure" he smiled at her

"These?" He held up two containers.

"Yeah, those are them." He came back over and stood very close as he leaned over her to look in the pot again.

"That smells good Bones."

"Thank you, uh you can pour both of them in here and then if you can get some pepper, I will get the beans." Once she had the rest of the ingredients in the pot. She turned it down to simmer and then turned to the task of cleaning up.

"Bones you sit, I will clean up."

"Booth, I can clean up my own mess."

"Teamwork Bones, teamwork, we are a team. You cooked, I clean up." She sat and watched him in silence while he cleaned up the dishes she had used. "How long until it is done?"

"It is done now Booth, but I have it turned down to keep it warm till we are ready to eat it."

* * *

><p>His back was to her when he started speaking. "I did some thinking while I was out walking, I came to some realizations that I would like to share with you." He turned around and looked at her.<p>

"Booth our nerves are raw. We are both very touchy and I just don't want us to get frustrated with each other."

"I thought about that too. Bones, I checked the weather report just before I took that walk and besides tonight there is at least one more day of this. We could be here for a while. We need to iron this out; we can't keep walking on egg shells around each other." He walked over to her and leaned on the counter next to her. "I need my friend; I need to tell her what I discovered while I have been here. You willing to listen?"

They looked into each others eyes and she finally nodded. A smile slid up half of his face. "I was hoping you would say yes. Okay so I guess I will start since I am the one pushing for this." He pulled the stool out next to her and he sat facing her, one arm resting on the counter. "I have been doing a lot of thinking since last night and I keep coming up with the same answers."

"What are the questions?"

"Let me start at the beginning. The night Hannah turned down my proposal." He watched her fidget. "Bones, it's okay just hear me out. We both know what happened so lets fast forward to a couple of days later. I couldn't get this fantasy, or what I thought was a fantasy dream, of you out of my head. But that didn't throw me as much as how I could dream about us doing those things the very night my proposal was rejected by another woman, a woman I was suppose to be in love with. That made me mad." She sucked in some air. "Not at you"

"Okay" she said with some relief to her voice

"At me, I should have been devastated by Hannah's rejection and I wasn't. Oh I was upset, but not like someone with a real broken heart. Not like you were that night you told me you wanted no regrets. I was a coward and I let you go. I can give you all sorts of excuses why, but I was a coward. Being with Hannah was easy and nothing you and I do is ever easy and I chose the easy route."

"Then I find out that fantasy dream was not a dream, it actually happened and I got angry, really angry. Still not at you, even though I tried to turn it on you, I was never angry with you. I was angry at me for allowing it to happen. I was angry at me for taking advantage of you. Still trying to understand how it could happen, making excuses as to why and avoiding the real reason." She sat silently letting him talk.

"Fast forward to me coming up here, and I am still trying to piece all this together and deal with you being pregnant. You got to admit it is a lot to wade through. Still I was not looking at the real reason any of this has happened. We are awkward with each other because we are on uncharted ground and it is a rather messy situation. Then you tell me you love me and you were saying it so you would not have any regrets." He walked around the counter and stirred the soup, not that it needed it, but he needed a few minutes to form his next sentence.

"I finally had to face the truth, I had to face why I was trying to blame you, why we were suddenly not able to talk without arguing. Okay we bicker a lot, but this is different, you know what I mean right?" He looked at her to make sure she understood. She tightened her lips and nodded. "That walk was to clear my head and finally listen to the voice that has been telling me this whole time why. The voice I wouldn't listen to, the voice I was scared to listen to and still am in a way. But this voice is right."

"Booth are you talking to Stewie again?" She stared at him with deep concern on her face.

He chuckled, "No, this is different." He walks back over to where she is and turns her around on her stool to face him. He rests both hands on the counter on either side of her and looks down while he inwardly takes a deep breath. He brings his eyes up to hers "I love you Bones, I never stopped loving you. I tried and I couldn't. I have always loved you, I always will, and if you will have me … I'm yours."

They both stared at each other; time seemed to stand still while she processed what he just said. He held his breath waiting for her to respond. He was afraid it was too late, that she would push him away and hell who could blame her; he had not been at his most charming for the last couple of months. She moved her mouth several times trying to form words and couldn't. Her mouth slightly open she closed her eyes and her shoulders fell slightly as she took a deep breath. Booth heart sank, it was too late. He pushed off the counter and walked back around and stood in front of the sink looking out the window at nothing. _"Can't let her push me away, this is too important." _

"Booth?"

"Yeah" he never took his eyes off the nothing he was staring at.

"You okay?"

"Sure Bones, I'm fine."

He never heard her walk up behind him "You didn't wait for me to answer", she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. His hands immediately reached down to cover hers and his eyes jerked down to make sure he really was feeling her hugging him. He raised his eyes back up staring back out the window, his body trembling at her touch. "I love you too and I do want you." His head dropped back, his face upwards towards the heavens as relief washed over him.

She released him as he began to turn around; she reattached her arms firmly to his waist when he was facing her. "You sure?" he asked as his arms encircled her. She answered him with a kiss. A kiss that took any doubts either of them had and tossed them into an abyss.

When they broke the kiss in exchange for some much needed air, he could feel her trembling in his embrace he hugged her tighter to him. "I will love you for the rest of my days." He slid his lips back and forth across hers "I promise".

"I never thought I would hear you tell me you loved me again." She rested her head against his chest.

"I had buried my feelings for you so deep trying to deny them, that night you told me you wanted no regrets I felt them, they were trying to come out, but I I had convinced myself I didn't love you. And I explained your regrets away by telling myself you didn't want to lose what we had before Hannah. I was so wrong and I am so glad Hannah turned me down." He pulled back and looked down into her face. "This is where I belong."

"I never thought I would have a chance to tell you I loved you, especially after you walked out of my apartment the other night. I didn't even really know if I would ever see you again." She rested her forehead against his chin "I love you Booth and I will do everything I can to make sure you never doubt that."

"Bones?"

"Yeah"

"Can we eat now? I am starving."


	6. Chapter 6

**This Chapter is rated M. Just fair warning. I hope you enjoy it. There will be one more chapter after this as there is something I don't think they will do in the show that I would love to see happen. **

* * *

><p>"After all that you want food?"<p>

"Well … yeah, I worked hard today clearing the snow and the sooner we eat the sooner we can discuss dessert." He wore his cocky grin as he watched her face.

"Booth."

"What?"

"Don't you think that we should talk?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Booth there is so much?

"Like?"

"Where are we going to live? Are you considering marriage, because I know that is important to you and you know my feelings on the matter? You have your religion, again we know how I feel about religion. Where are we going to send the child to school?"

"Whoa Stop, Babe, this isn't going to be worked out tonight or in a couple of days, it will take time. But if it helps, we will live at my place."

"Why your place and not mine?"

"Because mine is still somewhat baby proof from when Parker was little, it doesn't have all that … stuff around."

"That 'stuff' is artifacts from my travels."

"And that is all fascinating; however, none of it is child friendly."

"You have a gun."

"I also have a safe in my apartment to keep my gun in, you don't. It will be easier to pack your stuff up for storage and then when we find our place you can have your own office to display them in and we can keep the kids out of it until they are older."

"Oh, that is logical."

"Marriage is something that is going to take a while longer to figure out. Yeah I would love for us to get married, but I know how you feel and maybe one day you will change your mind. We have time to talk about it."

"Okay, I just know that it is important."

"Shhh not now."

"Okay."

"Religion, that is going to be one of those things that will probably be several conversations before we come to any agreement. Do you really want to talk about religion, marriage and where we are going to live?"

She smiled at him, "No I don't really want to talk about that stuff right now."

"Me either, I just want to be in love for a while before the outside world comes crashing in on us. Right now I just want to look at you."

"Booth you see me every day."

"No I saw Bones my partner everyday. Now I see Bones my partner, lover, best friend, and girlfriend."

"I am still the same person."

"Yeah, but now I belong to you. I am the property of Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Is that how you think of me Booth, as property."

He growled "You know damn good and well I don't think that. It was a joke Bones. If I don't belong to you then what am I to you, how would you prefer to refer to me?"

"You are my boyfriend, my equal."

"And some woman sees me and decides they want to make a play for me are you not going to defend your territory."

"Why should I have to, if you chose to play with another woman I can not change that and I can't force you to stay with me if you don't want to be here."

He just shook his head at her, "Nevermind, Bones you are my girlfriend you are not my property, however, if you want to tattoo my ass with 'Property of Temperance Brennan' I would wear it proudly.

"You are such a goof."

"Part of my charm and why I am so irresistible to you. Bones just so you know, sometimes a little jealousy is health."

He leaned in and capture her lips. "I am not hungry anymore, at least not for food." He picked her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom."

"Booth"

"Are you going to say no?" He looked rather concerned as he asked.

She cracked half a smile, "No I was going to say we need a contraceptive."

He chuckled, "Just a little too late there Bones." He sat her down next to the bed and leaned down placing his lips to the hollow of her neck as one hand slipped around her back and up to cradle her head. Her hands moved around his waist and her fingers found the hem of his T shirt and started to push and pull it up. He pulled away to pull his shirt off. Once he discarded the shirt to the side, he reached for her and pulled her tightly against his bare chest.

He put his lips to her neck just below her ear. As his lips found their mark he could feel her chest heave against him. He released his hand that was behind her head and brought it around to begin releasing the buttons on her blouse. As his hand came around his palm slid over her sensitive breast and her sharp intake of air pressed it into his hand. He stopped his hands advancement to enjoy the fullness of her breast on his hand, and he nipped at her neck causing a moan to escape her lips.

Once relieved of her blouse, bran and pants, he gentle lowered her onto the bed, shed the remainder of his clothing and climbed in, he hovered over her as their lips met allowing their tongues to do their dance each enticing the other for more. He dropped one knee to hers and she opened her legs to him. He lowered his body to hers and looked into her eyes.

He nipped and kissed his way around her neck and over the top of her bosom causing her to rock against him, her hands clawing at his back trying to pull him closer. When he brought his face back over hers he kissed the tip of her nose, then brushed her lips with his. He pushed off her and sat back on his knees between her legs. He stared down at the woman in front of him and just the look of her caused his breath to falter. "Oh my God Bones, you are so beautiful." He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of her knee and then took both his hands and ran them from her knees up her thighs to her hips.

He wrapped his hands around her hip bones and held her in place while his eyes explored her. His eyes came to rest on her lower belly where their baby was tucked in safe and sound. He lifted her and kissed that part of her stomach. "Hey baby, its Daddy."

"Booth, it can't hear you."

"Shhh, its soul can." He kissed that spot again, then kissed just below her sternum, then he lowered her back to the bed, one hand still firmly holding her hip in place as the other one slid across her lower abdomen then slowly glided directly up the center point of her body to her neck, his eyes following his hands movement. As his hand came to rest at the base of her neck, his eyes found hers. "I want you baby."

As he leaned forward he slid his hands under and up her back till he was able to wrap his hands over her shoulders and lower his body onto hers. "I want you too Booth." Just as the words left her mouth, his mouth covered hers as he slid into her. As he felt her warmth engulf him her hands dug into his back and his body spasmed as the sensations of their joining flowed between them. He pulled his lips from her and moaned as he bit her neck.

As he buried himself in her he didn't move, he didn't want to move. He pulled his head up and looked into her eyes. The desire he saw in her eyes burned with the same intensity that he felt. Slowly he began to move within her and with every movement he could see her desire burn hotter and every movement made them want more of each other. She wrapped her legs around him he lowered one hand to her hip pulling her tighter to him. When their lips met, they were frantic for each other; their kisses were full of hunger and need.

His mouth nipped at her shoulder, their bodies coming together with such force it was cause both to cry out. Then he felt her jerk under him. He brought his eyes to her face. Her eyes joined his momentarily, then rolled back in her head as he head rolled back on the pillow. Her body began to spasm below his as her fingers dug into his back. She yelled out his name. His breath quickened as he felt her fly apart under him, her body glistening in the light of the room. As he watched her climax, what little control remained disintegrated and he joined her. His head buried in the hollow of her neck as his arms squeezed her so tightly to him one would think he would break her. Their bodies spasmed together and then both fell limp.

Their breathing and their heart rates were still racing as their bodies laid tangled together. Booth gently started to kiss her neck up to her jaw, then to her check and finally gently on the lips. "Booth, that. was … was …"

"Amazing. You are amazing."

"That night … it was …but it wasn't like this."

"Bones we were drunk that night and had a lot of things between us that hadn't been said. This was making love, breaking the law of physics baby."

"Booth, I never realized it could be like this." he raised his eyes to look at her and saw tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

She looked into his eyes. "Nothing is wrong; I don't know why I am crying. I am really happy." He held her gaze, gently wiped the tears from her face and watched as she released the last of her imperviousness, then he understood. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she belonged to him totally; body, spirit, and soul and he cherished her even more because of it.

He smiled at her. "It's okay Baby, I am right here and I will always be here. I love you." His lips brushed against hers and he rolled off of her and pulled her to his side and held her to him, rubbing her back and kissing her head while she cried into his chest.

Once she was cried out she turned her face to him "Oh Booth I am so sorry."

"Shhh, its okay. I think my self esteem is still intact." He tried to joke not wanting her to think she had done something wrong, when something beautiful had occurred.

"I didn't think hormones would be this intense already, but I guess every woman is different."

He turned to face her, "Hey, it is okay really. I just assumed you were crying because I was so good, you finally realized what you had been missing out on."

"Booth." She slapped playfully at his arm. "If you must know it was very satisfying, she raised her eyebrows at him."

"Oh yes it was." Booth heard a gurgling, growling noise and he looked at her and then raised the blanket and looked at her stomach. "Bones did that just come from you?"

She looked embarrassed and annoyed at him. "Yes, if you remember you chose not to eat first because you wanted to have sexual intercourse."

"That sounds like a complaint Bones and for you information we didn't have sexual intercourse."

She looked at him pointedly, "Then what would you call what we did?"

"Making love Bones, we made love."

"Fine, but you wanted to do that first. And now your child is hungry."

He smiled at her, "well we better feed my baby, so he or she will go back to sleep, because Daddy wants to play with Mommy some more." He reached over and tickled her sides.

"You are incorrigible."

"And you love that about me." He rolled over till she was partially under him and he kissed her soundly. He swatter her on the butt "Now get up so we can eat or I might never let you out of this bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the last chapter, which brings us up to them together and pregnant. **

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since they had been snowed in at that small cabin. A few months to adjust to their new status and neither had been happier than they were right now.<p>

"Brennan" Angela could hear commotion in the background

"What is that?"

"Oh that? It is Booth yelling at the TV, apparently sports is loud. I am not sure of the purpose since I am the only one that can hear him. But Booth is convinced it will help the games outcome if he yells at the TV."

"Bones, I never said it helps the games outcome."

"How many times have you said 'If you would have listened to me' or 'See how much better that works now that you did it my way?' So my only conclusion is that you believe that you yelling at the TV helps the games outcome."

He furrowed his brow at her and shook his head. "Sports fans yell at the TV during sports." He plops himself down in his chair and mumbles "How do you know it doesn't help."

"I heard that."

"Aren't you talking on the phone?" he barked at her

"Oh yes, Angela are you still there?"

"Yes Sweetie I still am."

"What did you call for?"

Angela chuckled as she had listened to the exchange, "Honestly I don't remember now, but I am sure it will come to me if we just start talking." Angela had been in the sidelines always cheering for her two friends to finally figure out what everyone else knew. They were made for each other and belonged together.

Angela thought back to the day she found out.

_She had been worried when she followed the news coverage of the snow in the area Brennan was staying. She had been trying to hours to get through to her on her cell and only got her voice mail. There was nothing she could do but sit and do what she did best, worry._

_When Brennan's phone finally got answered it was not by Brennan, but by Booth. Angela knew Booth had went to find her, but she didn't know if they were still together or not. She was relieved when she heard his voice. "Oh thank God you are with her."_

_"Yeah Ange, we are snowed in here, but we have plenty of wood and food, we will be fine. Just a minute and I will get her so you can talk to her." She heard a door open and close._

_She could hear her friend in the background, "Booth did you go outside in just that?"_

_"I only went to get our phones, now that we have power back no need to charge them in the SUV."_

_"You went out there in your boxers and boots and nothing else?" The smile that spread across Angela's face could have produced enough electric to light several homes in the DC area if someone could have figure out how to tap into it. "Who are you talking to Booth?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"The phone to your ear."_

_"Oh yeah" he held out the phone. "It is yours and it's Angela."_

_"Angela?"_

_"Sweetie did I hear right Booth is in nothing but his boxers?"_

_"Yes, he went outside that way. Booth stop that you're cold and I am trying to talk to Angela." Angela could hear Brennan giggle then return to serious tone. "Angela what can I do for you?"_

_"I called because I was worried about you, but since Booth is there, I am sure you are okay."_

_"Angela I would be okay without Booth here, but thank you for your concern."_

_"So anything interesting occur between you two …?" she let her sentence drift off_

_"Interesting how?"_

_"Have you and Booth … found a way to keep warm."_

_"Yes. Booth is very good at building a fire in the fireplace and we have enough wood."_

_"That is not what I mean."_

_"Oh? What do you mean?"_

_"Angela, Bones and I have worked things out and we are together." Booth yelled from the background_

_"Booth?"_

_"Isn't that what she was asking?"_

_"No, she was asking if we were able to keep warm."_

_"No sweetie, Booth is right, that is what I was asking."_

_"Why did you ask me about us keeping warm if you wanted to know if we were together? Angela heard muffled giggles coming from Brennan. "Sweetie, I should probably let you go."_

_"Yes, I should go, I believe Booth wants sex again."_

_"Bones, you don't just announce it."_

_"Why? It is just Angela, she is an adult and she probably already has figured out we are having intercourse._

_"Because some things are just ours … Ange, she will call you back later, Okay bye."_

_Angela could not wipe the smile off her face as she lowered her phone from her ear and started to head out of her office. "Jack, you are not going to believe this."_

"So Angela did you remember what you called for?" Brennan's question brought Angela back to the here and now.

"Yeah tomorrow you and me, shopping for baby things."

"That would be enjoyable. And I am sure Booth won't mind, he will be working in the morning and then watching men in tights run around on TV."

"Football Bones, it is Football."

Angela laughed, "Let's start with Breakfast in the morning and go from there."

Brennan hung up with Angela and walked into the kitchen to start cooking some dinner. She glanced out at Booth a couple of times as if convincing herself that this was not a dream. Everything she ever wanted had finally come true.

* * *

><p>Angela was already at the diner when Brennan came in. "Angela sorry I am late, was Cam going to come with us."<p>

"She would sweetie but she had that new Intern and she is afraid to leave him and Jack alone."

"Why would she be afraid to leave them alone?"

"I am not sure, but I think it has to do with Jack not taking a shine to the boy. But I did tell her we would stop by later and show her what we found and she is all for working on the nurseries with us. Do you think Booth can help Jack this weekend with putting the crib together?"

"I will have to check with Booth, but I am sure he would be happy to."

Having this kind of 'normal' conversation with Brennan still struck Angela as strange from time to time. While she had wished with all her might Brennan and Booth would finally figure it out, now that it had happened it changed things. Their conversations covered things normal people would talk about. In a way Booth and Brennan finding their way brought Angela, Brennan, and Cam closer. Their friendship had blossomed in a different direction which only tightened the bond the three women had.

Cam was sitting in her office when she her a knock and looked up to find Hannah standing there. "Oh umm hello Ms. Burley."

"Hello Cam, I was looking for Temperance."

"Um her and Angela are out shopping."

"On a workday? Wow Temperance shopping rather than working, now that is a change."

"Yes it is. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Just was going to ask her for some advice, you know friend to friend."

"I believe they will be stopping by here a little later if you wanted to check back."

"Did you have any idea when they would be here?"

"Well, no I would assume lunch or directly after. Angela is due anytime and I don't think she will want to shop all day."

"I will check back, thank you Cam."

"You-you're welcome."

"Cam grabbed her phone and thought for a moment. Maybe better to check with Booth on this rather than Brennan."

Cam got Booth's voice mail and when she called his office, found he was in a meeting that was scheduled to go till lunch and until then he was unreachable. Cam looked down at the phone and decided to call Angela. Angela's phone went to voice mail. Cam started to stare at her desk. "What am I getting worried about, I don't even know why Hannah is here or what she wants to talk to Brennan about. I am probably just worried for nothing."

As lunch approached Cam got nervous again and every couple of minutes her eyes would drift to the sliding doors.

"Dr. Saroyan are you okay?" Jack asked

"Umm fine." Jack looked at her suspiciously as she turned her eyes to the sliding door again.

"Angela and Dr. B will be here soon, Angie sent me a text about 30 minutes ago and said they were just about done."

"O-Okay."

"Cam, what is going on?" Just as he asked the question he heard the slider come open and in bounced Booths ex. "Oh" He turned his back to Hannah and look directly at Cam. "That is what this …"

"Mmhmm."

"Hi Dr. Hodgins, How are you?"

Jack put on his best smile and turned around, "Doing well and you?"

"I am fine, had wanted to talk to Temperance."

"Oh, her and Ange should be here soon."

"I just came by to say, I think I figured out what I needed to do on my own. I hope you two wish me luck."

"Luck … With what?" Cam stammered out.

"I made a mistake and I am hoping Seeley will forgive me and well … I hope he will forgive me."

"Uh, you know, I am not sure Booth is even around right now. Cam, didn't he take the day off today?"

"You know Dr. Hodgins he might have."

"No, he is working today, I already called and checked" she looked at her watch "and he should be getting finished anytime. Think I will head over there and talk with him."

As she cleared the door "Oh no, she can't see Booth, she … no … she can't … Cam we have to …"

"Dr. Brennan, Angela where did you come from?"

"The door." Brennan answered. She motioned to the door that led in from the garden

Angela looked at Cam and Hodgins. She placed a hand on her belly and the other on her hip. "Okay out with it, what is going on?"

"You tell them, Jack stepped behind Cam."

"Tell us what?" Brennan looked expectantly at Cam

"Um well Hannah was just here."

"HANNAH?" Angela shrieked "What did she want?"

"She is going to talk to Booth, she wants …"

"Oh no, when did she leave." Angela asked setting down their bags

"Just before you showed up." Cam dark eyes widening.

"Angela you seem agitated. That can not be good for the baby."

"Bren, trust me you need to be agitated, Hannah is going to talk to Booth."

"I heard them."

"No sweetie you didn't, she is going to talk to Booth about her and him. She wants him back."

"Oh, how did you get that from what they said?"

Angela grabbed her arm. "Don't worry about that now, let's go. You need to make sure she understands he belongs to you."

"Angela Booth doesn't belong to me, he is my partner. I am sure Booth will tell her about us." She then remembered words that Booth said to her about tattooing Property of Temperance Brennan to his butt.

"Okay Sweetie that is all fine and good, but you need to make it a statement that he is your man and she needs to back off. And Booth will love it, trust me on that."

"Booth will love woman fighting over him."

"No he will love that you are staking a claim to him. Just wait until it is over and you will see what I am talking about."

Booth was sitting in his office pouring over a file when he heard his door open and he looked up over the top of his file to find his beautiful blonde ex standing there. She looked fantastic, he remembered why he was drawn to her the first time, but looking at her now he wondered how he ever let it go as far as it did. He would always have fond memories of her, but what they had was not something to build a future on.

"Hannah what are you doing here?" He smiled at her genuinely happy to see her.

"I came to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, sure have a seat." Booths senses told him something was wrong and to tread lightly. She rounded his desk and slid up on the side of it. Booth felt a pang of guilt, although he had done nothing wrong. He pushed his chair back and stood up, he started to move around the other side of his desk when Hannah came around the desk and cut off his path.

"Seeley, I made a mistake that night. I should have never turned you down. I am hoping you will forgive me and maybe we can start over." Before Booth could respond she threw her arms around his neck and threw her body into his causing him to stumble backwards into the wall. Out of instinct he wrapped an arm around her in a protective manner while the other arm was trying to steady them.

Once he regained his footing he went to work untangling her arms from around his neck so he could free his lips from hers. Then his eyes caught sight of the one thing that scared him, Bones standing there watching not saying a word. He firmly got a hold of Hannah's arms and pushed her back "Bones"

Brennan was standing right next to them "Hello" The scene was eerily similar to a time in the diner when Hannah came from Afghanistan to be with Booth.

"Temperance" Hannah smiled "Seems we have done this before. Booth swallowed hard

"Yes it does, however, this time you are kissing my man not yours."

"Your man?" Hannah looked confused at Brennan and then Booth

"Yes, my man" Brennan took a step closer to Booth effectively putting her body at an angle between Booth and Hannah. "Didn't he tell you?" Brennan glanced up at Booth.

"No he didn't, not that I gave him much of a chance.

"I didn't get a chance." Booth mumbled as his face paled when his eyes met Brennan's

"I didn't know." Hannah simply said

"I deduced that when I saw you throw yourself at him … literally. Hannah, Booth is my boyfriend, so I would appreciate you refraining from touching him with your hands, lips, or any other part of your body you are so inclined to touch him with. He is off … what do they say?" She looked to Angela for guidance

"Off the market."

"Yes, thank you Angela. He is off the market."

"I think he was off the market a long time ago, just you didn't know it. There was always a part of him that I couldn't touch that is part of the reason I said no. That part belonged to you and that one part would have prevented Seeley and me from having what he wanted in a family."

"I don't understand what you mean by 'a part'."

"That part, Temperance, is his heart. You have always had his heart, his love, and his devotion. Take care of each other and congratulations on your addition." Hannah glanced at Brennan's bulge. She smiled a sad smile and walked out of his office and their lives.

When they were sure she was gone Angela turned to her friends. "I am going home; I will see you two later."

"Bye Ange" Brennan gave Angela a hug then watched her leave.

Booth leaned back on his desk with a smug smile on his face. "Booth what is that look for?"

"I think someone was jealous."

"Jealousy is a sign of insecurity."

"Are you insecure?"

"Not normally, but when I saw you kissing her …"

"Whoa, I was NOT kissing her, she was kissing me."

"Fine Booth, when I saw your lips together, I didn't like it and it made me feel uncomfortable in here." She had her hand over her chest.

"Bones, it took us a long time to get here and I know where I belong. You never have to worry about me straying, you are all I every wanted and all I will ever need." She smiled at him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Babe, it was hot watching you project your alpha female status."

"Booth, I did no such of a thing."

"Yes you did. The way you put yourself between her and me, your body language telling her I was yours and to back off." She just stared at him. "Just trust me on this Bones, even if you would not have spoke, your body language made it clear that you would not share your man."

"Booth, I don't know why I behaved the way I did, because I do trust you."

"Bones I know you trust me, there is nothing wrong with you stepping in and defending what is yours. You would do it for our child, you would do it for one of your interns, and there is no reason for me to be any different."

"Booth can we go home?"

"Sure" he kissed the tip of her nose and grabbed his coat as they walked out of the office.

"Oh this weekend Angela wanted you to help Hodgins put together a crib."

"But Bones, Football"

"Are you really telling me you would rather yell at the TV than go help a friend? Plus, you might need help putting our crib together when the time comes. Oh, that reminds me you need to paint the babies room."

"I need to paint … what happened to we?" She just stared at him "Fine, I will paint and put the crib together, what will you be doing?"

"Forming a human." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him swallow hard when he realized what he just said.

"Uh yeah, Hodgins and I can get that room together in no time. When would you like me to paint that room?"

She smiled a victory smile and then leaned into him as his arm went around her as they strolled to the car.


End file.
